


and weather's changed

by duets



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Groundhog Day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duets/pseuds/duets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solas wins. sleeps. when he wakes up, she is there, and he has to do it all over again.</p><p>/</p><p>aka: groudhegg day au. because this pairing wasn't depressing enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and weather's changed

**Author's Note:**

> major char death and some graphic descriptions of self inflicted violence. the usual drill with this kind of au.

0.

 

He wins.

There is no body to be found.

His grief sloshes inside his body in storms, salt water to his wounds, harsh and cold. It comes washing down his eyes, unbidden, unstoppable.

He wins.

He thinks of a forest built on mourning alone, green and silent, thinks of wolves wandering without masters.  _ Perhaps we should plant a tree to mark the occasion.  _ He remembers her disgruntled frowning with a clarity he does not deserve.

She was right, once again.

Almost laughs at the memory, can't. Won't.

He does not deserve to mourn her. And yet.

He wins.

There is nothing in this body that he knows how to name anymore.

He wins.

There is no body, nothing left of hers to grasp at but his own guilt, all-encompassing, insurmountable.

He thinks of a small river. The cold on the soles of his feet, hunting for ram meat all day long. He thinks of her wrists, thin and speaking of malnourishment suffered like routine. He thinks of her smile, cracked at the edges, offering the hunter their small game.

Solas wins.

She is gone.

He sleeps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
